


The day it rained blood

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, End of the World, Mass Death, dghq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “It is such a pity.” the creature spoke again, face unnervingly calm, empty of any emotion. Dead. “To think that such a beautiful world would die so easily.” he meditated aloud, no inflection of any emotion in his words. “To think that no matter how hard they try, nothing but death and despair awaits for them.”“However, death is their curse, after all. Their time has come.”A flick of fingers - the only gesture of the pale man, the absolute calm of the dark pit taking over again. Nothing unusual or weird, one could say. But soon enough, it started.





	The day it rained blood

Somewhere in the inky depths of the ocean, amidst dim and shadowy seaweed stems, a glimmer of light shone, scaring away the living beings floating nearby. The flash soon took a bigger shape, the form of a man, fair and young, making itself present in the dark water.

The dark hues that were supposed to be his eyes gleamed unnaturally bright and clear, an eerie light, matching with the vivid color of the tangled algae illuminating the abyss.

He blinked, unnaturally slow and calm, almost inhumanly. His movements were simple, yet holding an unfamiliar grace, the cold liquid around him flowing abnormally.

Water doesn’t move like that around a solid body.

But his presence, the way the fish swam to avoid colliding with the entity, the blueish radiance of his pitch-black orbs proved it that the being was not just a mere hallucination.

“It is such a pity.” a chorus of voices, foreign, strange voices resonated. It was a bizarre mix of basses and tenors, light tones mixed with dark timbres. It was calm yet angry, quiet yet loud, soft yet bold. It was anything, anything but human.

“It is such a pity.” the creature spoke again, face unnervingly calm, empty of any emotion. Dead. “To think that such a beautiful world would die so easily.” he meditated aloud, no inflection of any emotion in his words. “To think that no matter how hard they try, nothing but death and despair awaits for them.”

“However, death is their curse, after all. Their time has come.”

A flick of fingers - the only gesture of the pale man, the absolute calm of the dark pit taking over again. Nothing unusual or weird, one could say. But soon enough, it started.

Slowly, out of nowhere, the water began to thicken, taking a denser structure. The first living beings that felt the substance infiltrating their bronchi choked on their last breaths, the life fading away from their bodies. More creatures followed, fish, sharks, crustaceans, and octopuses floating to the surface as lakes, seas and swamps changed their consistency.

Then, the ocean changed its color. Gradually, the crystal clear liquid turned red, deep, dark red, oddly enough resembling blood. Every single body of water - clouds, snow, ice, waves washing sharp rocks; almost humorously slow, turned the same bloody red shade, no trace of their clarity left behind. The puffy, milk-white clouds, the fresh seafoam, the delicate dewdrops on thin steams and delicate petals - they all became red and viscid.

And shortly later, poison followed.

The first branches and blossoms touched by the reddened drips sizzled at the contact, the hot venom wilting the once green leaves. Trees, bushes, and meadows, cornfields and high mountain peaks, they all were cloaked by the shadow of colossal, burgundy red clouds. Blinding bolts and deafening thunders followed after, and the whole world shook at them, not ready for what had to come.

The deadly storm that arrived hindmost enveloped the planet in a thick coat of red clouds, the layer so impenetrable that not a single ray of sunlight could stab it. Heavy tears of sizzling, toxic blood poured over the cities and villages of men, over vast forests and silent meadows. Where the rain couldn’t reach, the snow came, frosted summits covered in bloody ice, and where it landed, it melted in a gooey, lethal fluid.

On that day, the Earth met the first signs of its death. Men along with their offsprings, animals and birds, plants and insects, every single one of them felt the deathly touch of the Blood Rain. Many died on the first of so many torturously aching days, as the newly brought calamity melted both the fur and flesh underneath it, as well as wood, bones, and scales. Bodies dropped on the ground, agonized screams adding to the never-ending sound of countless droplets hitting the poisoned soil.

And those who sheltered from the storm - Godness, such a cruel fate they had. They should have died along with their peers under the heavy storm. Because as the days have passed, the once lively planet lost its greenness, only despair and doom ruling it now. Poison saturated the earth, springs and lakes reeked of rotting flesh. No water, no food, nothing to live on. Just the dull sound of rain falling.

Their thirst and hunger grew, and the poor creatures found themselves ambushed in a cruel trap, unable to exit their refuges to seek help, nor to withstand the agonizing suffering that took over their bodies. They were left to die, hooded irises slowly closing to fall in an eternal slumber as the rain outside fell and fell, a dead lullaby to the ears of its victims.

* * *

Somewhere in the inky depths of the ocean, amidst dim and rotten shadowy seaweed stems, a glimmer of light shone. It had the shape of a man, beautiful and slender, tall and lean, contrasting with the grim image that the Earth now presents. The poison around him meant no harm to its body, as the creature didn’t even need to breathe - a clear sign that he did not come from those lands.

He said nothing, his inscrutable manner remaining unbothered at the sight of a crimson sea in front of him. The plan had worked, Terra was now a graveyard of countless corpses, all soaked in thick, poisonous blood.

No sounds followed, but the widest grin bloomed on the entity’s face. Sharp fangs lay bare, the being’s dead, gloomy eyes adding to the uncanny image. One emotion could be easily distinguished on his face: satisfaction.

With a short snap of his fingers, the storm that washed over the now lifeless lands for weeks, months even, came to an end. Silence fell upon the fallen realm, no movements, no sounds, not even a single twitch or whisper following. Only Keiji, the dark-haired Horseman of the Apocalypse, slowly vanishing in the depths of the water, the vague gleam fading away gradually as if nothing existed there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Written exclusively for DGHQ's Apocalypse AU.
> 
> This work was inspired by the biblical story of Egypt's first plague: Blood.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
